The Lost Daughter
by skyrunner19
Summary: Being a twin is hard but when you add being a demigod it becomes harder expecialy when your mother is the goddes of the moon. when things heat up at camp Zoie and Zak are sent on a quest the could change the way they think of the world forever! R
1. Target? ME!

**hey this is my first fan fic EVA! (since finally figured out how to put it on here, you don't know how many times i tried before i got it right) **

**disclaimer: i do not own the percy jackson idea's, they're all Rick Riordan's. but i do claim most of the characters to many to name!**

**hope you like it! REVIEW AND I WILL PUT (MAYBE) THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS UP!**

Target? ME!

"So let me get this strait I'm a half-blood, half mortal, half god?" I asked. "Yes! " Zach said, "You are a half-blood." …

This is after I made the archery shot of my life! In front of a monster, a few mortals, and well all of Olympus.

My name is Emma Stone. I am 11 years old and live in Alexandra, Virginia. I go to a school called St. Jane's Boarding School.

The school is for troubled kids, and yes I am troubled.

Apparently I am a half-blood, so I am definitely not normal, but I also have ADHD and dyslexia.

ADHD is an attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. It means it is decease were you can't pay attention to one thing for a long time or you get distracted easily. Also you are very hyperactive so you can't sit still you must be moving.

Dyslexia is any of various reading disorders associated with impairment of the ability to interpret spatial relationships or to integrate auditory and visual information. It means that you can't read some things. It comes out distorted or messed up.

Zach is a boy who has been in my class since first grade at this school. He is a 5-foot, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He is 11 years old and he lives two streets down from me. Zach is a half-blood also, but monsters started attacking him in fourth grade.

He is at St. Jane's because he has ADHD and dyslexia too.

It all started with the office calling Mrs. Bonne's English class down for an assembly.

The assembly was on archery.

When we walked into the gym for the assembly I got a tingly feeling in my stomach. I thought it was just the ADHD, but I looked around. It looked like only Zach had the feeling no one else.

I had the feeling that there was something evil in the air. But I had forgot about the feeling by the time the guy started talking.

The archer was about 6 feet tall and he had pale skin, brown hair and a beard. He was going on and on about how your position and aim are the most important parts of archery. He also talked about Apollo and Artemis and why they used a silver bow and arrow. That part I thought was pretty interesting.

Finally after about half an hour of talking he stopped and asked for a volunteer. He called on me! I really didn't what to but I got up and went to the front of the gym.

He explained what I was going to do. He said I was going to shot an arrow at the target.

If you thought it sounded easy think again.

He showed me exactly what to do and corrected me on a couple of things. He then whispered " shot the arrow Artemis, shot." I listened to him and shot the arrow.

The front row ducked and the back row gasped. I had hit the target and once it hit the monster attacked.

The archer started to grow two huge horns and a tail. His feet turned into two giant hooves.

When he had reached a full height of 9 feet tall he lunged at me. I was too surprised to move. Luckily Zach came up behind me and shot an arrow right over my head at the monster. He hit the monster right in the chest, and then the monster exploded into black ashes.

After I had gotten over my shock, Zach dragged me outside. I asked so many questions some he couldn't answer some he could, but the main idea was that I was a half blood. The conversation we had after he said that was very short before we had to go inside and back to class.

"Really I, me, am a half-blood, wow!" I said.

"Yes, you" answered Zach.

"So what do I do now that I am a 'half-blood'?" I asked.

Zach Said, "you should get a letter like I did, then we'll be off to camp."

"What kind of letter?" I asked.

"Somebody from Olympus will send you a letter explaining everything, camp, and the monsters."

I asked "camp? What kind of camp? A camp for half-bloods or for troubled kids?"

Zach answered "both!"

**like my story so far? i dooooo! of course i have to say it but REVIEW AND I WILL ADD MORE!**


	2. Nightmare of the Future

**don't have much to say this time, but...oh i know! if anyone asks me what POV this story is in, all of it is from Zoie/Emma's POV, unless i say so it stays the same the whole story! just to let you know! hope you like this chapter! my favorite chapter is COMING SOON! so stay tuned! (it sounds like im advertising a TV show,haha)**

**disclaimer: i do not own the Percy Jackson ideas, they're all Rick Riordans. i only claim most of the characters. (sorry but im going to day this every time im a bit paranoid)**

Nightmare of the Future

My nightmare started like this.

I was sitting next to Zach in Mrs. Henry's writing class writing a paper about why education is important for kids when Mrs. Henry said " put down your pencils class I have something for you." she started to hand out a packet on grammar and said "this is your homework for tonight you do not have to finish your paper, oh and I need to see Zach and Emma outside in the hall please."

Zach and me walked outside and Mrs. Henry followed. She looked around; like she was looking for something then she turned back to us. She gave a grunt and snarled "half- bloods I wish I could eat them all." her voice had changed so now she sounded like an angry cockroach. She said, " You kids need to eat more you are as skinny as a stick." then the weirdest thing happened. She turned in to what looked like an old hag with bat wings, and her fingers grew into large talons. She opened her mouth and her teeth grew into huge yellow fang that looked like they hadn't been brush for hundreds years.

Then things got weirder, a bow appeared in my hands and a quiver on my back. It happened to Zach too, but his bow and arrow were wood and mine looked like they were spray-painted silver.

Mrs. Henry lunged and Zack first, and me and Zach shot an arrow at the same time. Mine hit her chest and his hit her forehead. As soon as the arrows made contact with her body Mrs. Henry exploded like the archer did, into black ashes.

Then I woke up.

When I got to school Zach pulled me aside and showed me the letter he ad gotten from Olympus. It said

" Dear Zach,

We have sent this letter to inform you that you are a Half-Blood. This summer you will go to Camp Half-Blood and train with other Half Bloods. All the monsters shall stop attacking you so often. Your Godly parent shall claim you, if they remember, when you get to camp. Your parents will think you are at summer school so do not worry about Luck,

Gods Of Olympus

Zeus

Poseidon

Hera

Demeter

Artemis

Apollo

Ares

Hermes

Hephaestus

Athena

Aphrodite

Dionysus"

I stared at all the gods signatures until Zach said

"Emma?"

"Yes?' I answered,

" Well, what do you think?" Zach asked.

I answered "what should I think it a letter from the gods of Olympus, that is so cool!"

Zach said "yes, but it doesn't explain much. I wish it explained why mortals can't see the monsters."

I answered, "Well it talked about camp, a little. It said you would be going to camp this summer, maybe you would teach all you what there. Also you will find out who your godly parent is, I think it will be Athena."

Zach answer "yeah, it would be cool to see who my godly parent is, but I wish we could confirm that you are a half-blood because I don't what to go to Camp alone."

"Don't worry I should get my letter soon and then we can get ready for camp." I assured him.

First period was Writing with Mrs. Henry.

I thought of my dream but then I said to myself it couldn't be true and forgot about it.

In class Mrs. Henry said "Class today we will start writing a paper about why education is important for kids, if you do not finish it today you shall finish it on Monday." She gave me a cold look then passed out the lined paper we used to write I got my paper I put my name on the top and wrote on the first line "it is important for kids to have a education because" then I got writers block and couldn't think of anything else to write. All my mind could think about was the dream and how it was becoming reality.

And about a half an hour later all I had on my paper was still "it is important for kids to have an education because"

Then Mrs. Henry said exactly what she had said in my dream.

" Class put down your pencils I have something for you." then she started to pass out grammar packets and said "this is your homework for tonight you do not have to finish your paper, oh and I need to see Zach and Emma outside in the hall please."

Zach and me walk out side and I said

" Zack we need to run, Mrs. Henry is a monster!"

Zach answer, "how do you know that?"

I answer " I had a dream last night exactly like class today."

Just then Mrs. Henry walked out the door and looked around. She turned back to us and grunted. Then she snarled "I see Emma got my message." the she turned into the shriveled up hag with bat wings and yellow fangs.

"Half-Bloods I wish I could eat them all." she said, her voice sounded just like it had in the dream. Then she lunged I had to push Zach away so he wouldn't get hit.

Just the bow and quiver appeared and I said

" they are a little late"

Zach got over his shock and loaded his bow and we both shot at the same time. Zach's arrow hit Mrs. Henry's forehead and mine hit her chest.

Zach said,

"You knew that was going to happen? Why didn't you tell me?"

I said, "I was going to but then Mrs. Henry came outside."

We walked back in the classroom but nobody was there. I looked at the clock and it said 6:30pm.

Everybody was at dinner.

We ran down the hall to the lunchroom and got in line.

Today's dinner was left over pizza from lunch.

The line for pizza was out the door of the lunchroom but it went by pretty fast. By the time I got to the front all the pizza was gone and they were giving out meat loaf. I passed and got a fruit salad. I took it to a table in the back and Zach followed.

Zach had gotten the meat loaf just to get the ice cream. I gave him my apple and he was happy.

We talked about what camp would be like and what they meant by training. When the bell rang for curfew we left the lunchroom and headed for the dorm towers.

**not much to say after this chapter. theres no cliff hanger or anything so im just gonna say REVIEW AND I WILL ADD MORE, or you can choose to be left with them walking back to the dorm towers. your loss! you guys never get to see any of the AWESOME action!**

**AGAIN! PLEASE REVIW AND I WILL ADD MORE!**


	3. Orange Growers to the Rescue

**some may wonder why i always type this beginning like im talking to someone? well i do it becasue i refuse to believe that nobody reads this because i do so thats the person im talking to! so there! also if anyone is wondering why i am updating so fast, its because i had been writing this story like 10 months before i head of fan fic, made an account, and figured out how to work the document manager. **

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the Percy Jackson ideas they're all Rick Riordan's. but i do claim so of the characters! they're all mine so dont take them! i mean it! i have neon ninja friends!**

Orange Growers To the Rescue!

Saturday morning I awoke to a pecking sound on my window. I rolled

over and opened it and a small eagle flew in with a formal looking

letter in its mouth.

I took the letter out of the eagle's mouth and patted the bird and the

head.

I opened the envelope and it had two slips of paper in it. I unfolded

the first letter and it had a picture of an eagle on top of it. The

letter said, "The eagle that brought you this letter is yours. Her name

is Clara and she loves candy. If you let her out once a week she will

be very happy. Reward her if she brings home a mouse or rat. Clara is

7 years old and trained as a messenger bird. When she is full grown

she will be able to carry about 100 pounds. Her birthday is July 5th.

Happy Flying

Artemis's Hunters"

" wow my own eagle!" I said.

The second letter looked more important then the first. It was folded

very neatly and sealed with a stamp. I open it and it said

" Dear Emma,

We have sent this letter to inform you that you are a Half-Blood. This

summer you will go to Camp Half-Blood and train with other Half-

Bloods. All the monsters shall stop attacking you so often. Your Godly

parent shall claim you, if they remember, when you get to camp. Your

parents will think you are at summer school so do not worry about them.

Good Luck,

Gods Of Olympus

Zeus

Poseidon

Hera

Demeter

Artemis

Apollo

Ares

Hermes

Hephaestus

Athena

Aphrodite

Dionysus"

" finally" I said, "they send me my letter!" I said.

I shoved the letters into my shoulder bag with my money, school ID,

and cell phone.

I let Clara back out the window. She went out on an oak tree's branch.

I ran outside and Clara followed me in the sky.

I almost missed the bus to the city because of Clara but I got on

just as it left the station. I sat down in the seat next to Zach in

the way back. He asked

" why were you so late?"

I took out the two letters and showed them to him. He answered,

" Wow you have your own eagle lucky all I have is a raven."

"What you have a raven?" I asked,

"Yes, I didn't say anything because I didn't what to brag."

He answered.

" oh smart I probably would have gotten mad if you said you had your

own raven." I said.

"So tell me about your raven."

He answered " well his name is Zeus he likes to eat cookies and well

he is full grown he can carry about 120 pounds. He is trained as a

messenger bird and his birthday is March 19th."

" cool!" I said. For the rest of the bus ride into town we talked

about our new pets

when we got to down town Arlington we got of the bus with Clara

circling up above us.

We first went to the candy store witch was right across the street

from the bus stop.

At the candy store I bought a bag of M&Ms for me and sweedishfish for

Clara. Zach had bought some cookies he had found somewhere in the back if

the store for Zeus and for himself he bought a giant chocolate bar.

We walked outside and walked across the street to the dollar store where

most of the kids were. I found a cute eagle stuffed animal that looked

like Clara for 75c. Zach didn't by anything but he found some cool

Greek god figures.

When we went to the cash register I put the eagle and my money on

the table, but the woman just stared at Me.

" can I please check out." I asked.

She just kept on staring. I asked again but she ignored me. After I

had asked about three times I gave up left the money on the table. I

started to walk away but the woman grabbed me by the arm and her eyes

started glowing green. Then she said, " I shall kill you half-blood"

after she said the she collapsed on the counter.

We left her alone and ran outside. I found Clara in the sky circling

around an alley.

We ran inside and she landed on my arm, I fed her a sweedishfish and

asked " what is it girl?" she flew off my arm and down the alley. We

followed her witch was a mistake. She led us right into a trap with a

monster at the end. The monster was a giant metal lion.

I remembered him from on of the Greek myths. ( what was the story?)

Once the lion saw us he roared and pounced. We rolled right under him

and waited for our bows and arrows to appear but they never did.

The Lion was lunging at us almost every second and we had to keep

dodging the attacks.

We had been dodging well for about 20 minutes until Zach rolled his

ankle and he couldn't walk. Clara wasn't back yet so we had a bit of a

problem. I looked outside the alley and saw a motorized scooter. I

bought us some time by finding a half eaten steak on top on the trash can I

through it at the wall behind the lion.

I helped Zach on his feet and we ran well he sort of hopped out to the

scooter.

I got on the front and he sat down on the seat in the back.

I turned on the motor just as the lion ran out of the alley.

We raced down the road with the lion in pursuit.

We were getting slower and slower and the lion was catching up.

Just when the lion was about to pounce Clara swooped over his head and

dropped a piece of meat. We were saved the lion started to follow Clara.

I parked the scooter outside of a T-shirt shop.

I helped Zach into the back of the store then ran back to the door to

check on Clara.

All I saw was Clara had landed on a tree across the street in the park

and the lion was nowhere to be seen.

I also noticed something unusual; there were no cars on the road and

nobody walking.

There was only one car on the street and it was an Orange Growers truck.

Four boys about 13 were standing around the truck with a lions pelt

lying on the floor.

I thought about going over and asking what happened to the giant lion

but I thought bad of it and went back inside the store.

Zach was still sitting on the floor with his shoe off. His whole foot

was a light shade of purple and blue. It looked like he had sprained

it bad or he might have broken it.

I told him

" the lion is gone, he vanished. All the cars on the road are gone but

there is a Orange Growers truck."

He answered, "Maybe we should see what they are doing."

He started to get up but I said,

"No I will go out and see..."

I was interrupted by a boy behind me

"go see what? Oh look at that foot, what happened. You can tell me in

the van. Come on I'll help you up."

He walked over to Zach and helped him up.

I noticed that he was one of the boys I saw standing around the truck.

He started to walk toward the door but turned around and said,

"aren't you coming?"

"Were are we gong?" I asked

He answered "to camp half-blood, of course!"

I didn't answer I just followed he to the orange truck.

**now i sort of count that as a cliff hanger, but idk! sooooo...i have nothing to write again, BUT...REVIEW OR THE NEON NINJAS WILL GET YOU! actually i do have something to add i just now thought of this and i was to lazy to go back and add it to the beginning cuz it flowed soooo well, but as i said before i was lazy and i changed the strawberry growers from the original book to orange growers. i was to lazy to look it up or try to remember EXACTLY what they were called so i made up something new! GOODY 4 ME! the neon ninjas will still get you if you dont review! :) and have the best day ever! (thats from the seventh Pendragon book, just now reading it yayayayayaya, hope its good)**


	4. Camp Half Blood

**again nothin' to say because nobody will REVIEW. all i have to say is i would if i could but i cant because people will think im weird for haveing a conversation with myself because im lonely! :( soooo sad! im home from school sick and im REALLY bored so i decided to update even if nobody is REVIEWING!**

**disclaimer: i do not own the Percy Jackson ideas they are all Rick Riordan's. but i do claim SOME of the charaters**

Camp Half-Blood

I helped Zach into the back of the van and sat in the back with him.

The boy followed and sat in front of us.

When we sat down I had time to examine him. He had short brown hair with green eyes. When he stood up he was about a foot taller then me. He had a scar under his left eye.

The other three boys I saw were sitting behind him talking to the driver.

" my name is Zeth Davis, I am a son of Hermes, and this is John Nole, son of Athena."

He said pointing to the boy in the front seat.

John had blond hair and grayish eyes, he looked like he was about and two inch taller then Zeth.

" this is Nathan Porter, son of Ares" Zeth continued to say.

Nathan had brown hair and brown eyes. He was about as tall as me it looked if he would have stood up. He had a scar running down his arm, from his shoulder to his wrist.

The last boy Zeth pointed to was apparently Alex Boggs, son of Apollo. He had dark brown hair and Hazel eyes. The driver looked like a regular man but if you looked him right in the face you would see he had like 50 eyes on his face. His name was Hector he is the head of security John says.

Zach asked, " why can't everybody else see the monsters like the lion and the archer?"

" because of the mist." Zeth answered

" like the mist you get after it rains?' I asked.

" no, it is a magical substance were only half-bloods, some mortals, and magical creatures can see what is really happening." Zeth said.

"That makes more sense, and what is the school going to do when they find out we are missing and are parents they are going to be so worried." I said.

Hector answered that question, it was the first time he had talked since we had got into he car "we took care of that with the mist, we can also use the mist to our advantage by making the mortals think what we want to think."

"Oh cool how. Wait what did you make the mortals think happen to us?" I asked.

"We made them think that you never existed, because you will be a full time camper at camp half-blood because both of you together will attract to many monsters." Alex said.

"How do we attract monsters?" Zach asked.

Zeth answered "all half-bloods have a sent that attracts monsters."

"But we don't know what we smell like and why we are so distinctive from all the mortals." John said.

" and the more powerful your godly parent is the larger your sent." Alex added.

" speaking of godly parents" I said "does anyone know who ours are?"

" no, but you should find out when we get to Camp Half-Blood." Zeth said " I bet Emma is a daughter of Zeus, but he hasn't had any children since world war two." Zach said.

"Yes he can, every generation the big three are aloud to have one child because none of them kept that promise." Hector said.

Zach answered to that " well in that case I think Emma is a daughter of Zeus!"

" I bet you are a son of Athena, with all those questions you have." I said, " Why do you think I am a daughter of Zeus?" I asked Zach.

He answered shyly " because you are brave and have good fighting skills."

" why thank you," I answered to that compliment.

He said your welcome very softly and shyly.

There was a awkward silence the Hector said, "I think they are twins of Artemis."

" that's impossible, Artemis promised never to have children. To the council!" Zeth said.

" well maybe not, but I'm never wrong." hector answered.

" yes you are always right but I don't think it's probable that Artemis had a child more or lease twins." Alex said.

We were quiet the rest of the way to camp. We ended up in New York. That is a three-hour drive. Virginia to Manhattan. That is a long drive if you have never driven from Virginia to New York before.

We continued to drive down a road to what looked like a farm. Hector dropped us of right in front of a pine tree with a dragon curled around the trunk. Zeth saw our reaction to the dragon and said " that's Peleus he guards Thalia's tree and the golden fleece."

" why is it called Thalia's tree?" Zach asked. I was wondering the same thing.

" Hey, thalia my middle name." I said

John answered " well it's a long story I'll tell you later first we have to bring you to Mr. D."

We started walking toward the big farmhouse know as the big house.

Right when we passed the pine tree me and Zach's hair started to turn blond like white. Our eyes turned sky blue and we were exactly the same height and my hair had grown at least five inches since three seconds ago. Zach's hair seemed to grow a little too.

Nobody noticed until we reached the big house and they turned around.

**cliff hangerrrrr! ya! :) now this is a good cliff hanger to stop on! im not updating until i get AT THE LEAST 2 reviews! i know how much people hate it when authors leave you with a cliff hanger at the end of a really good story (im one of the peoples that get really annoyed and through the book across the room! i did that with the second hunger games, for anyone who read it you know how i feel, for those of you who hasn't read it i suggest** **you read the series THEY ARE AWESOME!) SOOOOO REVIEW AND THE NEON NINJAS WILL GIVE YOU CANDY! **


	5. We Meet An Old Friend

**ok so since sooo many people reviewed (three to be exact) i decided to update, BUT (always a but) only out of the kindness of my heart (i was going to update anyways) i was very VERY happy when i saw someone review so i decided to visit their profiles and read some of their stories and review for them and make them as happy as their reviews made me! WELL apparently they are really popular already soooo were their stories (sorry im just gonna cut to the chase,nobody really reads the A/N) so i thought a little review from a little person like me wont make them as happy as they made me (im just gonna say THANK YOU ya'll wade my day) i just wanna know how many people think getting a review makes them happy? ANYWAYS here's my update! :) _"i was half expecting a yellow smily face to pop up" _here's your smily face bobby (pendragon) :) :) :)**

We Meet An Old Friend

" So I see we have two new demigods at camp," Mr.D said.

" yes, this is Emma Stone and Zach Monheim." Zeth said.

John asked " um Mr.D sir they look different outside the boarders of

camp, Emma has golden hair and Zach has brown."

" well hopefully when their parents claim them we will figure out

why," Mr. D said.

" why Dionysus I have never seen you so happy."

" hello Chiron" Mr. D said unhappily.

Chiron was a half horse, half man.

Chiron's top half had a quiver and a bow strapped to his back. He had

dark brown hair and black eyes.

His lower half was a white stallion. Chiron and his brethren are

called Centaurs.

" thank you Hector form retrieving the new half-bloods. The rest of you can go about the rest of your days activities." Chiron said.

" Emma, Zach follow me I will give you a tour of Camp Half- Blood."

We first went to the Volleyball Court.

"This is the volleyball court you can come here on your free time or on the weekend."

The Volleyball Court was a little smaller then a regular court. It was sand and had a black net.

Next Chiron pointed to the tree on top of the hill we had just come over.

He said the dragon's name was Peleus and he guarded Thalia pine and the Golden Fleece hanging over one of the lower branches.

"Why is it called Thalia's pine and what is the Golden Fleece?' Zach asked.

Chiron answered, " that is a wonderful story but it will have to wait till tomorrow and so will the rest of the camp. Right now we have to get to the Mess Hall for dinner. Follow me."

We walked past the canoe lake to the Mess Hall. I got a glimpse of the cabins. They were beautiful!

Chiron said, " Here's the Mess Hall You can sit with me and Dionysus and the satyrs at table twelve."

"Satyrs?" I asked.

" half man half goat" Zach said.

"I see you have been taking extra computer time." I said.

Zach answered " couldn't help it I had to know more about camp but all I found were stuff about the gods."

" ah I see, son of Athena." I said.

Then some sort of horn blew and campers started to walk over in lines of their cabins. Some girls also walked out of the woods, like a straight out of the woods. I saw a little girl about 9 walk out of a small oak tree. There were also saw Naiads walking out of the canoe lake running over to the Mess Hall.

Zach and I sat down next Chiron and a Naiad about 11.

When everybody had sat down one boy was running up the hill to the Mess Hall.

He had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. I thought I recognized him from some were so I thought about it for a while when I gasped and said to Zach " that's Daniel Vanderver he is from Mrs. Clarks 3rd grade. Remember?"

Zach answered " No he is not Daniel moved to Mississippi two years ago."

Then when he got closer Zach gasped. It was Daniel!

Once Daniel got to the Mess Hall, Chiron stomped his hoof on the marble floor of the Mess Hall and proposed a toast to the Gods. Everybody raised their glasses that had magically appeared on the table and said "To the Gods." then a group of nymphs brought out platters of grapes, rolls, strawberries, and barbecue. Once everybody had filled their plates they walked up to the fire in the middle of the pavilion. They all dropped what appeared to be an offering, probably to the gods, into the fire. They dropped the best part of their meal, like to ripest strawberry or the juiciest slice of beef.

I walked up with the rest of the table and dropped in a bunch of grapes Zach did the same but he only gave a strawberry.

When we got back to the table I asked him why he put only one strawberry in the fire he said

"because our parents forgot about us, they never clammed us when we got their like the letter says"

I answered "still you should still show respect to them. One of them is still our parent."

Zach answered ashamed " ya but they didn't clam me so I'm mad at them."

"Ya I'm mad too, but I still show them respect." I said.

Zach was quiet after that comment. So I looked around to see what table Daniel was sitting at.

I found him sitting by himself and table one.

Table one was for cabin one which was for Zeus's cabin. Wow I thought Daniel is a son of Zeus, which must be cool.

Then Chiron stomped his hoof and said "now its time to go to the camp fire and the Apollo cabin can lead us in some campfire songs."

**i really didnt find any of the campfires intersting in the book so i felt i really didnt need to get into the details of my campfire. ANYWAYS my A/N (see above) was really long so im just gonna say...hey wait i forgot to do the disclaimer thing at the top...**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the Percy Jackson ideas they're Rick Riordan's. but i do claim SOME of the characters**

**ANYWAYS (again) just read and review and give the neon ninjas a break they've been up all night waiting for someone NOT to review! but tonight they dont have to worry because you ALL GOING TO REVIEW! right?**


	6. That Explains It

**ok this is a short chpter but what can i say i had to fit it in or the next chapter would be super long adn i wold have to change the title. and for all of you who were hoping for an update after school let me tell you that i only update at night because that is the only time i get on the computer with my story on it (it my parents old laptop they dont know it still works)**

That Explans It

After the campfire Chiron showed us to our rooms in the Big House. Our rooms were on the first floor looked exactly the same. The walls were a cream color and there was one bed with maroon converters. "Well you better get to sleep we are finishing your tour early in the morning when I don't have archery class."

That night my dream was very weird. It started out like a normal dream then turned into a more unrealistic dream.

First I was walking up half-blood hill with Zach, zeth, john, Nathan, and Alex. We saw Chiron at the top of the hill waiting for us. But then when we got closer to Chiron he looked different, he looked like he hadn't sleep in months. Also I heard screaming and swords clanking. It sounded like there was a battle going on. Then when I could finally see over the hill I saw a giant battle all over camp half-blood. Cabin vs. cabin and it looked like the cabin leaders were giving the orders.

There were arrows flying, swords crashing. The only cabin not fighting was the Apollo cabin they were running around helping the wounded. Then as it always did a bow and arrow appeared on Zach and my back. Also we magically appeared in full battle armor like every one else. Even zeth and his friends had battle armor. Zeth, Nathan, and John had swords Alex had a bow and arrow like us.

" can you kids go down and try to stop your cabins from fighting, but Emma and Zach stay here it would not be smart for the people they are fighting about to join the fight."

Said Chiron. After he said that Nathan charged then screamed and then I woke up.

When I sat up it seemed as though I had screamed like Nathan because Zach was standing in the doorway.

He said " I came to wake you up when you screamed. Were you having a nightmare?" " No." I said " I had a very weird dream and I must have screamed because a character in my dream had screamed when charging into a battle." what kind of battle" asked Zach as he walked over and sat on the end of the bed. Then I told he the whole dream. He looked puzzled when I quoted what Chiron said, " it would not be smart…" then when I had finished telling the story he asked, " what does he mean by that"

" I have no idea why not we ask him."

I answered.

" I'll meet you at the pavilion for breakfast then we can ask him when we finish the tour." Zach said.

I got dressed and ran down to meet Zach for breakfast.

He was sitting at our breakfast table having a bowl of cereal.

I had just finished my cereal when Chiron walked up ready for the rest of the tour.

" Well since you would have archery right now why not we start today at the archery arena. Also I have to teach a class now." Chiron said. When we got to the archery arena. Chiron handed us a bow and a quiver full of arrows and called for the class to gather around. He said, "Today Emma and Zach will be joining us, and now every one grab a target and start shooting."

Everybody walked to a target and loaded their bow. Chiron walked over to us and said, " here's how you shot an arrow." but I interrupted him and said, " I already know how to shot an arrow that's how the monsters found Me." so I loaded my bow and shot it. It flew through the air like a torpedo. It had hit the center. Everyone in the arena started to clap. Just then everybody's jaw dropped. A faint glow appered above my head. It was in the shape of a dear.

" Emma has been claimed, she is the daughter of the goddess Artemis as it appears." Chiron said, " you shall now move to cabin eight, before dinner time. Now everyone back to practice." wow I can't believe it I thought, Hector was right I was a daughter of Artemis but was Zach.

While I was thinking to myself Chiron had showed Zach how to load and shot the arrow. Now Zach was getting ready to shot. I watched him shot and when it hit the target it landed smack dab in the middle like mine. Then just like me a glowing deer appeared above his head.

**yes this chapter was short and yes this chapter was choppy! but as i said before do you want me to skip it? no because then you'd be like WTH happened i dont get it! so here i said i would update today and i did! happy? i sure hope so cause i cant update all weekend i have plans! fun plans! REVEIW! (im to tired and lazy to threaten)**


	7. Battle and Won!

**hey ya'll sorry for not updating for a while but since im so nice im gonna update TWICE! yayayaya! if you wondering (which your probably not but im gonna say it anyways because this is a really short A/N) i didnt update all weekend because on saturday i had Science Olympiad and sunday i (what did i do sunday?) ok never mind not important (oh wait got it) i went to a friends house and we practice the game we were gonna do for her birthday (minute to win it! ever seen it is funny) and last night i was busy reading PENDRAGON book seven (it was just to good to put down) and by the way D.J. MacHale and James Patterson are my two favorite people in the world because the have the best stories EVA! no to the story im way to lazy to put the disclaimer (and if anyone noticed i think i forgot it on the last update too)**

Battle and Won!

It turned out Hector was right. He had predicted that Zach and I both were children of Artemis. So when we had moved into the cabin, we got a schedule for the rest of the time we were at camp. Also we found out that we would be full time campers. We got our camp necklaces with a bead in the middle that had a deer in the center, to represent that we were children of Artemis.

That night I thought to myself, didn't Artemis promise that she will never have children or was that to marry, maybe both? I couldn't remember we were learning about it when I left school. The next morning we found that our schedule would be the same but with different cabins. So went to our first class today, archery, with cabin 1,2, and 3, and some special people who don't follow their cabin that comes with us too. And of course nobody is in cabin number 2 or 3. So it's Daniel, Cassie, and us.

Our first class today was Archery with Chiron. We walked into the arena seeing we were already late hurried to the center of the arena where Chiron, Daniel, and Cassie were standing. "Your late." Chiron said. "Sorry we didn't know what time we were supposed to be here." Zach answered." you're supposed to be here at 9:10am." answered Cassie. "Thank you we will remember that for next week." I answered. "Well as I was saying before you two came in" Chiron said, "That archery is not a very easy sport it requires practice, persuasion, and patients." "The three P's" explained Cassie. "Yes thank you Cassie, the three P's." Chiron answered a little annoyed, "now everyone grab a bow and quiver, then choose a target." We walked over to the pile of bows and quivers and grabbed one, and then we walked back to the center of the arena and choose a target. Cassie chooses the one next to Zach who had chosen the one on the end so I grabbed the one between her and Daniel. " OK, well does anyone here not know how to shoot an arrow?" asked Chiron. Nobody raised their hand." "Well then you may begin, any questions feel free to ask." Chiron said. So we all loaded our bow but nobody shot. After a few minutes of staring at each other I decided to go ahead and try for the target. I focused on the three P's, aimed and shot. The arrow landed a little out side of the center but it was pretty darn close. I loaded another arrow as Chiron walked, or trotted over. "Nice shot but aim according to the wind, it is headed north west and three MPH." Chiron added. "Thanks." I answer. So then I aim accordingly, but I don't shot. Zach just shot an arrow and it hits the exact center. Cassie starts clapping, and he bows. I scowl at him and shot the arrow loaded on my bow. This one lands in the center. Then for the rest of the class in becomes a competition between Zach and me. Who can hit the center the most. Daniel seemed to ignore us the whole time and Cassie was watching us for the first few minutes then got bored and started to shot her own arrows none of them hit the center. About three of them were close. When we walked out of the arena Cassie seemed a little annoyed that none of her arrows hit the center. Daniel walked silently out of the arena, whale Zach and I argued about who had won. Cassie seemed to side with Zach, making it two against one. So I just gave up. Our next class before lunch was sword-fighting technique. We met Nathan at the armory, were had to get fit for armor and Nathan is the fighting technique expert at the camp, and he fit the boys for armor first. If you're wondering why Daniel and Cassie are getting fit for armor, they have to get new armor because they out grew it from last year. When Zach came out he didn't look very happy, his armor seemed to be too tight but he wasn't complaining. Daniels armor seemed just fine. Zach clams later that Nathan doesn't like him. Cassie and I got fit next. Nathan just guessed a size and we tried it on. His first guess for both of us was correct. The sizes were perfecting, amazing I thought. Nathan put on his armor and we headed fro the arena. When we got there the arena had changed. I couldn't find any arrows or targets in sight all I could see was dummies, swords, and shields. Nathan walked right over to the shields, looked back at us then picked up four shields and through one to all of us. He called us over to the sword pile and said "Now you have to choose a sword Daniel and Cassie you must choose another sword because I noticed last week your swords were getting a bit small." "So we just choose a sword any sword we like?" Zach asked. Nathan nodded, looking annoyed. So Zach picked up a sword and almost fell over, the sword seemed a little too heavy. Next I picked up a sword it felt a little heavy but not too bad, then I asked, "How do you know if the sword is right?" Nathan answered "If you can defend yourself in a dual against me. My jaw dropped. There was no way he was going to win this dual, he was going to die. Zach saw the expression on my face and volunteered to go first. He then picked up a sword, weighed it, and then stepped out in the arena. On his face you could see determination, and a little bit of panic. Nathan swung his sword and attacked. First he aimed for Zach's right shoulder, but Zach blocked him. Then Zach swung his sword around and disarmed Nathan. You could clearly see the surprise on both their faces. Then Cassie and Daniel started to clap, and I joined in. Zach smiled and bowed as Nathan went for his sword. By the time any of us noticed Nathan was on his feet and running at Zach. Zach whirled around just in time to block a hit to his right arm. The Zach swung his sword around and went for Nathan left arm. Nathan just barely blocked it. The fight went on forever. Nathan would swing, and Zach would block. Then Zach would swing and Nathan would block. Finally Nathan went for Zach's right shoulder, big mistake, Zach swung his sword again and disarmed him again. Then he picked it up and put both of the swords at Nathan throughout. This time he officially won.

**nothing to say but maybe i need to update the battle... but to lazy now! WAIT i got somethin' now dont balme me if it was short! it is totally not my fault blame it on my subconscious! NOT ME!**


	8. Olympus Starts a Fight

**ok sorry but this had to be here because without this A/N the chapter would be 505 words. sad but do i have to say it again i was 11 when i wrote it! oh and for those of you who were wondering (i know none of you were but i just have to say) i didnt update all weekend becasue all saturday i was at Science Olympiad and sunday...i really dont know what i was doin' sunday but it was definitaly something important.. now i got it i was at a friends house! and last night i was reading PENDRAGON book 7(i finished it! it was way to good to put down!) **

Olympus Starts A Fight

After the fight with Nathan, Zach was breathing hard. He looked very surprised, yet very excited. He had just won of course he was excited. After a bit of an awkward silence Cassie started clapping, and then I joined in, then Daniel. Nathan started clapping then said, "Well done Zach, now may I have my sword back!" "Only if you promise not to attack me again!" Zach said smiling. We all started laughing. " Well what was the lesson today?" asked Nathan. "Never let your guard down even if you think you have won." Zach answered still laughing. " Well who's next?" Nathan asked. Nobody stepped forward. " Well then who would like to battle Zach," Nathan said, " He seems pretty confident?" Daniel stepped forward. He seemed determined to beat him. I think he was jealous, because he used to be the best swordsman other the Nathan now he is third, although he now claims he wasn't jealous. "We have our next battle." Nathan said, stepping back to give Zach and Daniel some space to fight. "Now let Zach make the first move because Daniel challenged him, and begin!" And Zach made the first move, a cut to the left thigh. Daniel blocked and cut to the Zack's right side, Zach blocked. Then Zach went for an overhead. Daniel blocked and then made a big mistake, going for Zach's right shoulder. Zach blocked and swung disarming Daniel and graving his sword out of the air and putting it at Daniels neck. It all happened so fast and in one swift movement. Daniel looked surprised and disappointed. He had lost to a boy with five minutes of training. On the way to the Mess Hall, after training, Zach and Cassie walked ahead talking about Zach's victories. Daniel and I walked in the back together, speechless. "Good Job Daniel" Nathan said, coming up behind us." Just watch out when you cut to his right shoulder." When we got to the Mess Hall, we saw a full-fledged war. Well not really a war more of an argument. All of the tables seemed to be part of it even the nymphs and satyrs. Mr. D and Chiron were trying to calm everyone down but the cabin heads seemed to be the start of the battle. Zeth was fighting with Alex, John was fighting with Haddon Hunter, head of cabin 7, Hera, Christopher Mont, head of cabin 10, Aphrodite was fighting with Zeth, and so on. All the cabins seemed to be fighting about the same thing. I didn't here it at first then I heard it. A name, a very special name. Mine. I heard Zach's name a few times too, when a daughter of Aphrodite yelled across the Mess Hall at a son of Ares. Then they saw us! Chiron noticed us too. He quickly hurried Zach, Cassie, Daniel, and me out of the mess hall and toward the Big House. "What's happening?" Daniel asked Chiron. "The Gods are angry." Chiron answered worriedly.

**i know it was short and sweet and i kinda, sorta stole the last thing from somewhere i cant remember but i was 11 (do i have to say it a third time). sorry about the dialuge i wrote it on my itouch and i said i would update twic today so tommorrow ill fix it if you guys are really innoyed! QUICK CHALLENGE! ok so i have 3 more pre-written chapters and i have to say the ones after thta are gonna be short like this one (but they are going to be awesome because i am not 14) let me just say the first 6 chapters took a month EACH to write because (a third time) i was 11! back to the challenge! if you guys what me to update quicker i need a sort of story sparker! so if you really like the story and want me to continue you guys can give me like i dont know a line or two of diloluge i can use to SPARK a story! RAMDOM IDEA! how would you feel if i put like some of my school writing projects (only the good ones of course)! i dont know just wondering! REVIEW! and the neon ninjas will leave you alone! HAVE THE BEST DAY EVER! (never gets old)**


	9. Son of Poseison

**ok ok i know i haven updated in while but i have this big reading project so i had to read that book and make an oral presentation then a poster and then i started reading hunger (2 book of gone) and i got totally caught up in that and it is like 600 pages so there was that and then friday my internet was out then my brother had a soccer tournament out in maryland and so i had to go(this is all day saturday) then well sunday i had a birthday party, then that night wouldnt let me publish and then the day after that same thing up until now. dont know what happened. anyways lets just get to it**

Son Of Poseidon

"About what?" Zach asks.

I was thinking the same thing I bet Cassie and Daniel were too.

Chiron answers worriedly "Zach and Emma, the gods are fighting about you and also Daniel because your parents weren't supposed to have ANY demigods. Also we found one of our satyrs brought in a new camper. He is a son of Poseidon."

"WHAT?" we all say together in shock.

After that Daniel was the first to talk. "Why are they fighting about us when we have a son of POSEIDON at camp. I have been living here for almost 4 years now and now they start fighting about it. When there is now a son of POSEIDON at camp and two kids of ARTEMIS." he says then storms of to his cabin.

I offered to go and get him and Chiron nodded "We will meet you at the big house. And on your way back can you get Connor out of the Poseidon cabin."

"Sure" I answer. And I run of toward Daniel.

I find him lying on his back in his cabin. I sit down in the bunk across from him and look around. I wasn't supposed to be in her alone with him but Chiron had agreed to let me so I thought I was OK, but apparently it wasn't OK with Daniel.

"Get out" Daniel says calmly.

"I came to help" I say.

"I don't need any help unless you can give me answers." Daniel says grinding his teeth.

" I don't have any answers but Chiron might he told me to bring you and Connor to the big house."

then Daniel got angry. He stood up and yelled at me. "I DONT NEED CHARON BABYSITTING ME ALL THE TIME HE ALWAYS DOES BUT HE NEVER DOES TO ANYONE ELSE JUST ME AND WHEN HE THINKS I NEED HELP HE SENDS ME THE GIRL WHO WAS A COWARD AND HID BEHIND A BENCH EVERY RECESS!"

Then I stood up and yelled back at him getting defensive. "THE ONLY REASON I HID BEHIND HE BENCH IS BECAUSE OF YOU EVERY TIME YOU CAUGHT ME I WOULD HAVE BURN MARKS ALL OVER ME AND NOW I HAVE SCARES BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"DO YOU WANT ANY MORE EMMA I STILL HAVE MY POWERS?" Daniel says now his hand crackling with electricity pushing me out of the cabin by fear. " FINE THEN DANIEL I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE!" I yell. Then I turn around and start to walk away when Daniel burned me in the arm.

I turn around and Daniel has electricity crackling all over his hands and an angry look in is eyes. Then I look at my arm its badly burned but I don't care im to angry. I start to walk away when I here a thump. I turn around and see Daniel had collapsed on the floor. I ran over to help him, but when I touched him a little shock run through my body. Maybe he is still charged up I thought. After all the shocks I finally got him back to his bed. Then I ran out the door to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door but nobody answered.

" Hello?" I say as I push the door open. His cabin was amazing. It felt like I was under the water. There were metal fish hanging from the ceiling and the ceiling was painted like the waves and like there was a glare through the water from the sun. The walls were painted the same color of the ceiling but it got a little darker as you went down the wall. It really felt like I was at the bottom of the ocean. I started to walk around when I saw a shadow coming from the doorway and I freeze.

He talked first "so you like it I sure do?" he had a soft voice. Then he walked up behind me. I turn around. He had soft blue eyes tan skin and was a little taller then me.

Now I answer "I guess I do its really amazing." then he said

"Connor."

"Emma." I say.

"Oh your the daughter of Artemis right."

"Yep that's me." I answer not very energetically.

"Hey im not so happy about being a son of Poseidon ether." He says.

" Yeah but at least you have some kind of power," I say

"All I have is a bow and arrows."

"But those are cool" Connor says trying to reassure me.

"Come on we have to get to the big house and I need somebody to wake up Daniel." just as I say that the ground shakes. Oh no I think. We run out side and see that Daniel was awake and he had hit somebody with a bolt of lightning. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that the boy he hit was Zach. I ran over to him to see if he was alive. He was but just barely. When I looked up and saw Connor running over and Daniel just standing there. I was so mad at him. I stood up and walked over to Daniel and punched him in the face. He was already weak so I just knocked him out. When I turned around Chiron was running over with some Apollo kids. I just walked away towards the forest. Connor started to follow me but then turned around with a worried face. He started to walk back to Zach. I didn't care I wanted to be alone. When I got closer to the woods I started to run because I had started to cry. I ended up in a clearing with a pile of rocks in the center. I sat down and leaned my back against a tree. I guess i had dosed off because I had started to dream.

**did anyone read the comment BroadwayBabe4 left.  
**

"Really cheesy. Lots of formatting issues.

Characters are flat. This was seriously boring."

**well if you have nothin nice to say dont say it at all! does anyone agree that wasnt nice? well anyways reveiw (not like broadwaybabe4 though)**

**i am so close to finishing the next chapter! sorry i know ive had so much time but i really wasnt working on it sooo...yeah! REVIEW!**


	10. Family Truth

**hey well aparently i already had most of the chapter just i couldnt find it. well obviouly i found it now. im starting the next chapter as soon as i update. i have nothing to do today yayayaya! i will mostly be writing all day. anyways R&R!**

Family Truth

Apparently a demigods dreams are not really dreams but visions of the present, past, or the future. My dream started in the infirmary at camp. I was standing next to the bed Zach was lying in and he looked badly burned. His arms legs and face were red and most of his close were smoking. Standing next to me was Cassie and Connor and behind them was Daniel. Why was he there i wondered angrily. I wanted to punch him again but then i remembered it was a dream. I watched as Chiron and a son of Apollo and bandaged the wounds on his arm where some of the skin was badly burned. Cassie and Connor looked worried but Daniel looked depressed. then he walked over to Chiron and whispered something. Chiron looked at him questioning what he had said but then nodding. Then Daniel walked out of the infirmary. After that the scene changed and i was in the woods. I had a bow and a quiver, and i was in a group of about 15 girls my age. they all had a silvery glow to them. The girl leading us seemed to have a brighter glow then any of the other girls. then I noticed the pack of wolfs surrounding us as we ran through the woods. We came to a clearing and then i noticed it was the clearing i was in. My dream ended when someone shock me awake. I opened my eyes and saw that my dream was real. The Huntresses had surrounded the clearing and the leader was standing over me smiling.

"Hello Zoie." she said as she helped me stand up.

"I'm sorry my name is Emma." i say when i am standing up.

"Oh well i guess Chiron didn't get my iris message. I'm Artemis."She says. my mouth drops open and i say

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis."

"Oh don't bother calling me Lady Artemis you and Zak can call me Mom." Artemis answers.

"so what was the iris message about?" I ask.

"so Charon didn't say anything?" Artemis asks.

"nope nothing." I answer.

"OK well let's go back to camp and find..." and we are interrupted because one of the other huntress comes running up to us. she looked about 9 or 10 she had the same light brown hair and the silvery glow the all of the girls had. Artemis told me her name was Mary-Beth.

"My lady we have a visitor."

"Did u ask our visitor's name My Huntress?"

"it tis a boy My Lady." Mary-Beth said disgustedly.

My jaw dropped when i looked around her to see Daniel being escorted into a tent then disappearing.

"Well it seems you know this boy Zoie." Artemis said.

I quickly answered "Yes i know him he almost killed Zach" I still wasn't used to calling him by his real name i have known him for so long as Zach that its hard to change it. "Well then may we question him?"

"Yes and ask he why he is in our camp?" Mary-Beth asked. I had almost forgot she was there she was so quiet.

"Yes but you'll have to do it without me my Huntress i must meet with Charon, and i think Zoie is needed in the infirmary back at camp." Artemis answered.

Artemis and I walked out of the clearing and headed to Camp. When we were halfway there Artemis turned around and faced me.

"I think now would be a good time to answer your question."

"What question?" I ask.

"The one about your father," she answered. " when you and your brother were very little, about four, your father was killed on a hunt. Your brother and you were being watched by My head huntress Thalia, and i was on a hunt with your father. We were chasing a Neuron Lion. I believe you have already fought one?"

"Oh yeah, it wasn't fun." i answered.

Artemis chuckled and continued. " Yes they are nasty little animals. Your father was ahead of me and when I got to the clearing he was already fighting. I decided to let him kill it, so i stood there watching. It was looking good so i dropped my bow. That's where things went wrong. The Lion pounced, and just as his claws came down on your fathers head he disappeared into a cloud of golden dust."

"Wow" was all i could think of to say.

Artemis changed the subject quickly by saying "Maybe you should stay at the camp and make sure my huntress don't hurt that poor boy."

" Yeah, maybe i should."

"Yes and then meet me and Charon in the big house when you are finished."

"OK" As I walk back to the Huntress' camp I started thinking about what Artemis said and about my father. She said he had disappeared into a golden dust cloud. But i thought when people die their bodies are left and there souls travel to the underworld. Or at least that's what we learned in Greek History I got back to the camp apparently they were finished with Daniel because as soon as I stepped out into the clearing, Daniel was flying through the air away from the tent he had gone into. He landed with a big thump. I ran over to see if he was OK and once I saw he was i stood there, waiting for him to get up, with my arms crossed across my chest. He looked up at me and said

" Your still mad at me, aren't you?"

"Of course i am you almost kill my brother!" I yelled at him.

"Yes, i am very sorry about that, but my fatal flaw is that I cant control my anger." he answered calmly.

"Whatever let's just get back to camp I have to talk to Charon." i say walking quickly in to forest towards camp.

**ok now the chapters are going to be writen better because of course most of them were writen when i was 11 now im 13. 2 years of practice can make you better. expecialy when your 6th grade english teacher is a grammar freak. he loves it! its crazy. anyways review and the neon ninjas will leave you alone. they want the day off.**


	11. First Look at Apollo

**alrighty sorry i havent been updating but ive had to actually write this chapter like this week! i dont know how ya'll do it so easily i had to read over it like 5 times to make sure it was the way i wanted it (and edit). well here ya go. what you've been waitin for. chapter 11! ta da!**

when we got back to the Big House, Chiron was in the dining room talking, more of arguing, with Artemis and Connor, Cassie, and Zach, who was in a wheelchair, were hanging out in the TV room. Mr. D doesn't do much but watch TV, drink, and play video games...all day! Connor immediately came up to me and said "hey Emma i need to talk to you."

"alright im all ears" i answer, a bit confused.

"outside its kinda important and its classified," he said urgently, "Chion told me."

yeah well i know this and ive been here for what a week, but whenever Chiron says something is important and classified, well lets keep it that way.

Connor was all business as he lead me outside. I was a bit scared of what he might tell me.

"Chiron says we have to go on a quest to get us away from camp."

"whats a quest and why do we have to get away from camp we just got here?"" i ask. am i always clueless?

"he'll explain what a quest is once he convinces your mom." he answers, "and Chiron said by us being all here at the same time, we're making some kids, uneasy"

"by doing what?" i ask "the same thing they're doin'? i mean we havent done anything wrong have we?"

"no Emma we're not doing the same thing the other campers are doing. we have certain classes with Chiron that other demigods dont have or we go through harder training then the rest of them."  
"and why is Chiron making us do this?"

"because Emma a couple of years ago the oracle made a prophecy about 7 half-blood that will answer the call. Chiron thinks that you, Zach, Cassie, Daniel, and me are 5 of the 7. he's training us for the quest the prophecy predicts."

i give ha a face like what-the-heck-are-you-talkin-bout, and he just laughs.

"bit confused are we?" Chiron says walking, actually i think the proper term is trotting, up to us. lets all go inside and i'll explain a bit more thoroughly."

when connor and i walked into the Big House, everyone was waiting in the dining room including Mr. D and my mom. Chiron walked up to the head of the table and began to say something but my ADHD kicked in and i totally tuned it out. my mother noticed and decided now was a wonderful time to talk to me and zach. She whispered something in zach ear and he nodded. she began to push him toward the door and made a motion for me to follow. I meet her and zach outside the door.

"zach has to get back to the medical cabin," she immediately says "his medications are waring off."

"alright do you want me to take him there?" i asked, clueless as always. my life is full of twists, the whole half-blood thing, zach being my brother, and the camp half-blood, it makes it way to confusing. it becoming really difficult trying to keep up with it all.

"yes." Artemis answered "i must leave now, Zeus will not allow me to stay much longer but i must say good luck"

"good luck for what" i ask but she is already sprinting towards the woods. i watched her disappear, literally, into the forest until zach brought me back to the task at hand.

"emma, my heads starting to hurt."

"yeah lets get you to the medical cabin, thats the Apollo cabin right?"

"yep."

"gotcha!" i said as i pushed him towards the cabins.

i dont know which one was Apollo's but hopefully i can figure it out because i dont think Zach can tell me. when we got to the group of cabins i figured Apollo's would be on the god side and it would look something like a hospital. there was one that i knew was Poseidon's because it was all blue and i knew Connor lived there. there was one at the head that i knew was Zeus's because, well, hes the king of the gods. there was another cabin that was flaming red and had a boars head above the door. that one i am guessing is Ares's. the next one in line looked like it should be the sun god's cabin, i mean i was, what i think is, pure gold. im am pretty sure it is Apollo's cabin. i walked up and knocked on the door. a girl named Sarah Field answered the door, took one look, and grabbed Zach wheelchair out of my hands.

"hey! hes my brother!" i yell at her.

she doesnt answer so i just invite myself into the cabin. i was so cool i mean i had tons of music and instruments all over the walls and on desks. some other desks had poetry and others had medicine and how to be a doctor books. Then at the back of the cabin there was a big white sheet hanging all the way across the cabin. i could hear whispers and she some shadows but they were all fussy. so i decided to take a closer look. i was hoping i would find zach but instead i found...Apollo!

**alright i know the hospital isnt in Apollo's cabin but i didnt know where it really was and i had to finish the chapter (finding where it really is woulf take to much research). please dont be mad at me, im just trying to finish it for people who really dont care. dont worry hopefuly chapter 12 wont take as long because i have all weekend. NO HOMWORK! yeah! :) so reveiw and chapter 12 will come faster (plus the neon ninjas get a break)**


	12. Mystery Destination

**alright alright please dont complain! i was on spring break with no internet and before that i had writers block. be happy you have this now! i just spent an hour(9-10pm) writing this for you. YOUR WELCOME! **

Mystery Destination

"hey neice!" Apollo says not looking up from zach, who was lying on a medical tabel.

"nice?" i ask

"yep" he answers, "your mom's my sister, making me your uncle. isnt it exciting!" he says looking away from the tabel with a huge grin on his face. "i think this call for a haiku!"

everybody in the cabin groaned, even zach. im guessing either Apollos no good at haikus, they've heard them to many times, or both.

"hehem, " Apollo started,

"_my neice is stupid,_

_she doesnt know who i am,_

_she doesnt know anything_."

i have decided it is both.

"umm Apollo that last line was seven syllables." a girl said. it was the same girl who had pulled zach in here.

"was it really?" Apollo asked, counting on his fingers. "i counted it twice in my head." he continued mumbling, none of us could really hear the rest of it.

"yes count again," a boy yelled from across the room.

the size of the room surprised me, when i finally looked around. the cain didnt look this big from the outside. it looked like the rest of the cabins, but i hadnt been more than four feet into a cabin other the mine.

"i am pretty sure that was 5 syllables." Apollo continued.

"is Apollo always like this?" i ask coming over to sit in the chair next to zach's bed.

"hes been going through a phase," he answered "he's been in this phase for three years according to Sarah"

"whos Sarah?" i ask

"Sarah Field?" he says to see if it rang any bells.

I made a gesture to continue and he added,

"shes the one who answered the door."

"got it," i replied, "she was kinda rude."

"i know shes always like that. she always wants everyone to be efficiantly, so she hurries people along not really caring if she is being rude."

"you better not be talking about me!" Sarah came up behind me and said. making me stand up.

"no we would nev..." and zach was cut off by Connor bursting into the room panting.

"Charon need to see you two," he gasps, "imeiditly!"

"wha," i respond. real intelligent right?

"what?" thank you zach for finishing my thought.

"he says its about the quest, " he continues, kinda catching his breath, "he think we sould leave imeditly."

"Now?" i ask/yell.

"yep now!" he replys, fully catching his breath, he must be in good shape. "can you walk?" he asks zach.

"no he cant." Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"yes he can." Apollo said walking up to zachs bed.

he wispered something in his ear. zach nodded and started to sit up. Connor and I helped him stand and then we made our way overt o the Big House. We didnt get very far before Zach insisted he could walk on his own. We let him, but Connor slowed down and walked behind him. no way we're letting him walk on his own. he jsut came out of the freakin "hospital" for the gods's sake. are you kidding me? when we got to the big house we relaxed a bit becaue zach could sit down and couldn't really fall and hurt himself.(his legs and arms got the worst of the burn) Charon, Mr.D, Cassie, Daniel, a boy named Haddon, and a new girl.

I knew Haddon from volleyball at the end of the day. we were both pretty good and really the only ones in the camp who could serve overhand. We were always put on opposing teams. all of the games were close but im pretty sure i've won more than he has. if you ask him, he will disagree.

the new girl was pretty but she had this unhappy feeling about her. zach fell all over her. i was surprised his mouth didnt drop open, but he almost fell over. thank the gods Connor wasnt paying attention to the new girl or Zach would be right back in the hospital.

"ah," charon says noticing we were here, when he heard Connor grunt as Zach fell over on him, "seems as though Zach can walk well enough."

"hurry up," Mr. D yelled at us "we must get you on your way, i want to get back to my nap."

"and you will but first we must go over the details." charon answered with a tone that gave the impression he had said that thousands of times.

"were exactly are we going?" i ask walking up the stairs.

"cant tell you." Mr. D answered. "it's a secret, shhh"

sounds like he's having fun torturing us.

"first we go to olympus then to some address in San Francisco, California." daniel answers tiredly.

"ROAD TRIP!" zach yelled.

"doesnt seem as though you so excited." Connor says walking up behing him.

Daniel was hunched over a table with an old map on a giant piece on parchment.

"hes not happy because look what's in San Francisco." Haddon says, pointing at a mountain labled Mount Tamalpais.

"yep look at that you found a mountain," zach said finally making it up the stairs."whats so special about it?" he continues, not really impressed. nither was i really but im guessing there has to be somthing important about it if it had such a big effect.

"you really know nothing." cassie said speaking for the first time. "you guys are so stupid! have you ever read anything about greek mythology."

"nope." zach answers.

"not really." i answer.

"nota." Connor says. "or anthing really i can remember."

"i dont know what your tlaking about either," the new girl said, "just got here remember."

"we'll explain on the road, Abigail." Cassie wispered.

so her name is Abigail. _"zach got a crush on Abigail!" _i sang in my head.

"here let me explain." charon says, "when Greece fell out of power, the gods followed Western Civilization. meaning they followed the power. The gods werent the only things that moved. major places like The Underworld and Mount Olmpus moved too. They had interences in major parts of the country. So when Western Civilaization reaches the U.S. Mount Olympus created and intracnce in the Empire State Building and The Underworld at the Hollywood Sign in Los Angeles, California. have you three ever heard of Mount Othrys?" when we didnt answer he took it as a no and continued to explain. "well that was the Titan's "Mount Olympus". The mountains spirt moved with Western Civilization also and Mount Tamalpais is were it rests now."  
"wowza." zach said.

"so really we are just walking into Titan terriory." i ask.

"not really." Charon answered, "nothing has been happening there since we defeated Kronos."  
"Kronos?" Connor asked a bit shocked, "what do you mean by defeated Kronos?"

"lets leave that story to be told at a later time, you eight must pack." charon said.

**ohhhhh lets count im pretty sure there were only seven demigods at the meeting.**

**1 Emma**

**2 Zach**

**3 Daniel**

**4 Cassie**

**5 Connor**

**6 Haddon**

**7 New Girl (Abigail)**

**8**** ?**

**idk we'll have to wait.**

**anybody noticed i changed the summery and i said Percy J. and Annabeth C. were in the story, well im not lying. they're coming at the end of the quest.**

**alright...like it? hate it? please tell me! and if i messed up with the western civilization thing please tell me because id feel really bad if i messed it up. REVIEW! no neon ninjas this time. :( they're busy helping my friend Tess**


	13. New Dude

**ok ok sorry, but what would you say if i told you the reason i didnt update was because i was working on a new story hmmmm? well its another PJO but i want to write a hunger games one, just have to come up wiht an idea! here ya go! :) R&R**

New Dude

im pretty sure the same thought was going through all our mind, _eight?_

Zach was the first to talk, "eight?"

"yes eight," said a boy leaning on the door way into the big house. he was dressed in litterly all black, like he was goth or something.

"who are you?" Cassie asked rudely, she always has to be rude doesn't she.

"everybody this is Logan Anderson, so of Ares," Charon answered for him.

"explains the black. im Cassie, the satyr." Cassie says walking over to him with her hand out. he didnt make anymore to take it. i have to say she looked hilarious just standing there with her hand out.

"she a satyr?" i whisper to denial.

"yep," he answered, "you didnt know that? she was my Protector."

"how come we didnt get a protector?"

"because your special," he answers sarcastically. well he is obviously annoyed or tired, or both.

"Logan this is Zak and Zoie-" Charon answers when i cut him off.

"i'd rather be called Emma if you dont mind,"

"and me Zach,"

"there really isnt a difference," i say.

"ok then, this is Emma, Zach children of Artemis," Charon continued. i think Logan is the only person that didnt gasp when he was told we were children of Artemis. i like him. "this is Daniel, son of Zeus and Connor, son of Poseidon." Charon gave time for them to shake hands but Logan ignored it and pointed to Abigail.

"and who is this?" he asks unsticking him self from his perch on the door frame and walking over to her.

"the names Abigail,daughter of Hades." she answered nonchalantly.

at that comment he backed off. nobody wants to mess with the daughter of the king of the FREAKIN UNDERWORLD! nobody except Zach. his face was so angry when Logan started flirting with her, it is sooooo obvious he likes her, i saw it in his eyes when we walked up the stairs. well then ill just have to help him then wont i. isnt that what sisters are supposed to do, help their brothers? i mean we are supposed to help them and then ruin it, but these two wold be perfect, Zabigail. ITS PERFECT! maybe i wont ruin it, maybe...

"and the last member of the the gang is Haddon, son of Hephaestus." Charon says breaking the awkward silence Abigail created. she didnt seem to mind it though. guess she did this often.

"so little builder boy," Logan says walking over to Haddon, sizing him up, "whats so special about you? why would a little child of Hephaestus be sent with us, on our quest to the horrible Mount Tamalpais, hmmm?"

Haddon just stood there staring at Logan really he didnt know why he was coming, Charon just told him to.

"well for one thing if im leaving hes leaving, he is one of my only friends at camp and i thought he deserved to go. so why are you coming, what is so special about a puiny son of Ares?" i say. i was really only winging it, nobody knew why Haddon was put in our little group, so there you go we now have i reason. i just made it up.

when Logan turned to me because of my sudden little outburst, he had a scowl on his face. i looked behind him and saw Haddon mouth thanks. i nod my acknowledgement then return my gaze to Logan. He stared into my eyes and growled. he seriously just growled! your kidding me right! a 13 year old just growled at me!

"what in the world is growling going to do?" i say, surprising myself with my defiance. nobody ever stands up to ANY child, man or female, of Ares. "it doesnt change the fact that Haddon is coming with us." wowza! go Emma! i am amazing!

"maybe, maybe not but why cant i voice my option? im on this little quest two, i have to have a little bit of a say and maybe that is enough to get him kicked out of our little group." he answered, obviously wanting to win this little argument.

my angry expression faltered a bit, but not enough that he noticed. he wasnt winning this war that easily,"yeah but its a newcomers word to FIVE year-round campers," try to top that Logan! he didnt, he just stayed silent admitting his defeat! ha, wonderful first day a camp isnt it.

"alright thats enough," Charon interrupted, "its time to pack. go back to your cabins and be back here six in the morning tomorrow, you'll all have a long day of driving tomorrow."

i hadnt even noticed the sun was setting. time for dinner, im starving! everybody else had the same idea because at that moment the conch shell blew and we almost sprinted to the Mess Hall. we were the first to sit down. we could hear the rest of the campers running to get a good seat at their table. when all of the campers were here Charon and Logan walked up the steps. a couple of the Aphrodite girls giggled. really hes not that cute.

"he hem, i would like to introduce a new camper," Charon started, "everyone this is Logan Anderson. he is claimed as a Son of Ares. arrived this morning and we expect him to be welcomed by _everyone, _not just the Ares cabin please. clear him a space if you will so we may enjoy our feast."

a spot was cleared for him between Cami Seth, the worst bully at camp, and the cabin head, Nathan Porter. he was one of the boys that helped us get to camp. we hadnt spoken much on the ride here, and we hadnt spoken much when we got to camp either. my guess is he really isnt a talkative person. once Logan sat down the feast began. food appeared on everybody's plate and we all made our offerings. mine i made sure did not go to Ares. he created the monster we all know as Logan and i really dont like him, so why should i thank his father. Me and Zach didnt really talk much at dinner just mostly ate. after dinner we were dismissed and Charon gave our little quest group permission to skip the campfire. we didnt mind. we all dreaded getting up early and why would you spend precious hours of sleep singing. really no point!

**did you like it? hate it?**

**well whatever... i really didnt mean to make Logan that mean but he just turned out that way. i meant for him to be more like Luke... in more ways then one *hint hint wink wink***

**my new story will hopefully have its first chapter up by the end of the week! yayaya! IM GONNA HAVE TWO STORIES!  
**


	14. Nightmares Suck

**sorry this is short but this is a bit of a filler but it had to be here! the next chapter the quest starts! yaya! :) so lets get this chapter over with so the next one can come quicker! :p sorry bout all the spelling mistakes! THEY GOT RID OF SPELL CHECK! **

Nightmares Suck

"wake up! wake up! time to go!"

"what the heck Zach! its what?" i ask sitting up and looking at the clock, "5:30! are you kidding me? why in the world do we have to get up at o'dark thirty?"

"Chiron said so," Zach answered, "he wanted us to get on the road before rush hour."

"i thought we were taking an airplane?"

"no chance in that. Zeus wont let me any were above the troposphere." Connor said stepping in the room.

"what am i the only one not up yet-" i ask inturrupted by a crash as the door was slamed open.

"yepper yepperdoodle." Cassie says jumping in. well i have learned a leason today never give Cassie any sugar before eight a.m.

"calm down!" Daniel says being the third uninvited persons in my cabin. zach lives here he has an excuse. _so where is number fo-_

"hurry up we have to leave now." Haddon yells. well someones cranky. _well thats 1-2-3-4, hmmm weres number five?_  
"Zoie just get up!" _there she is the famous second half of Zabigail._

"MY NAME IS EMMA!" i yell.

"wowza a bit fussy are we at 5:30 in the morning," _the whole gangs here_. Logan says attempting to put his arm around Abigail, who was standing in the doorway. she just brushed him off and sat on the end of my bunk.

"well lucky im dressed and ready or half of ya'll wouldnt be aloud in here." i say, breaking the awkward silence Logan had created.

"well lucky us," Haddon answered, "just get up!

"well someone really is cranky today!"

Haddon pretty much became like my other half. Zach used to be that until he started hanging out with Cassie. Haddon really just filled in hid place. actually i think, no offence Zach, is better. nobody can replace family but they can come pretty close. Haddon is an example of that. i dont think he minds hanging out with me. he treats me like one of the boys and so do is friends. none of them ever make fun of us or joke around like we're dating. i've never heard Haddon or his friends complain about me hanging around them. just when im around they watch what they say and try not to "rate" the girls at camp or make blonde jokes. because if you peoples dont remember i had a bit of a transformation when i crossed the magical camp boarder and my hair turned really really blonde.

"oh shut up at least im fully awake," he answers, "you look like your about to go right back to sleep."

"yeha zach had a couple nightmares last night," i answer, making Zach's cheeks look like tomatoes.

"just get up we have to go," zach says getting up from the chair at my desk and walking out the door.

everybody but Haddon followed him. Haddon looked a bit concerned when he sat next to me.

"it wasnt Zach that had the nightmares was it?" Haddon asked already knowing the answer. he reads me better then anyone. but sometimes i wish he would just drop it.

i nod, "it was about the quest."

"what about it," he asked.

"well first off we were walking across a bridge, the eight of us. Logan was leading us and then he turns around wiht a sword in his hand. you were right behind him. so he grabed you and put blade to your neck. i was screaming at him to let you go, but he wouldnt. he took you as a prisoner and said if we wanted you back we had to hand over the amulet. we had no clue what he was wlaking about so he jsut gave us orders to saty put and he wouldnt hurt you. daniels hands started crackling with electricity, and then it fell from the sky onto both of you. When the lighting receaded, you were crumbled on the ground," i finished.

"sometimes demigod dreams are visions," Haddon said, "most of them are helpful and almost all of them cometrue within a week of when the demigod saw them. this is one i hope never happens."  
"me too!" i answer. i dont think i could stand see haddon die. but Logan being a traitor is definitally possible. "lets keep an eye on Logan. i dont really trust him."

"agreed," Haddon answers, "lets go! everybodys wondering were we are."

**ok see ya! i dont really have anthing else to say...BYE! :p**


	15. Longest Road Trip Ever!

**hey, if you read the story REVIEW so i know your actually READING it! i will stop! sorry about the long wait but i had my HUGE end of year tests to study for plus this big project which is now over! so i update now after all that! i was writing a little throughout but i just finished it today! Lucky you!**

"what took you so long?" zach asked when we jogged up behind our little group.

"i couldn't find my backpack." i lied. Haddon gave me a look, but he let it pass.

"got it now?"

"yep!"

"wonderful!" he said sarcastically.

"shut up!" i answer, sticking my tung out.

"has everybody got_ everything _they need?" Chiron announces.

"yep!" we all say like its rehearsed.

"alright, Hector are you ready to go?" Chiron asked. no answer. "Hector?" still no answer. "has anyone seen Hector?"

"i saw him take off in his truck with Alex." Daniel answered.

"another Protecter has failed, its getting worse." Chiron said, "Cassie, you must not fail, you know what to do."

"yes Chiron, don't worry," she answered.

"then get going! i must send a message to Olympus."

"alrighty everybody in the car," Cassie says walking down the Half-Blood Hill towards a older black truck. it didn't really look like it could fit us all, especially with Cassie's suit case. I have no clue what she needs thats so important. All she needs is a shirt, jeans, fake shoes, and a hoodie or a hat. why in the world does she need a suit case to fit it all.

"are we all gonna fit?" i ask

"of course, just someone will just have to sit on my make-up suit case." she answers. so her suit case is full of make-up.

"not me, i had to sit on it one the way to Camp Half-Blood," Daniel said.

"no thanks," Connor said.

"me neither," i answer.

"nope," Haddon says.

"i am not sitting on that," Abigail added.

"you cant make me," said Logan, again trying to put his arm around Abigail, she let him, then stepped away. he lost his balance and almost fell over.

"lucky you zach!" I say laughing.

"whaaa?" he asks.

"here you go!" Cassie says throwing her suit case at him. luckily he catches it.

"whats this for?" Zach asks, "do i have to sit on it or something?"

"exactly!" she says continuing to walk down the hill.

the rest of us follow her and pile into the back of the truck. Haddon pats him on the back and says, "tuff luck!"

"_Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm soo in love I found you finallyy,  
You make me want to say..  
Oh, oh , oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh My Gosh!_" we all sing. well it wasnt really singing, it was more of a screamo version. none of us really have a good singing voice. well it makes sense because none of us are children of Apollo.

"ok, ok," Cassie yelled over us and the radio on full blast, "my ears cant take it anymore."

"yeah and my butt hurts," Zach yelled back, "but good luck trying to change that!"

"not your fault you weren't paying attention!" Abigail yells back at him.

since we were all stuck in a truck that seats eight without space behind the seats, we had to cram four in the middle row and one in the back with zach sitting on top of Cassie's suit-case. Daniel lucky as he was sat in the passenger seat and Cassie was driving. We stuck Logan in the back with Zach, nobody was real excited about being squished next to him for 46 hours, especially Abigail. In the middle row was Abigail, Connor, Me, and Haddon, in that order.

Normally being stuck between two boys is not the most exciting way to spend 46 hours in a car. luckily we aren't gonna do that all in one trip. we, as Cassie says, will stop along the way and introduce you to some of the demigods who fought against Kronos. She mentioned our final destination will be at the house were the man who defeated Kronos lives, Percy Jackson. And his wife, Annabeth Chase, who also had a huge part in the war.

She also said we would be visiting Connor and Travis Stoll and Grover Underwood. She said Grover was Percy Jackson's protector and Chiron trusted him to watch over us on the rest of the way to San Francisco. Other then that we are supposed to stop at hotels and such. Connor and Travis live in Cleveland, Ohio, and Grover lives in Salt Lake City, Utah. This is gonna be along trip!

"hey Haddon scoot over a bit," i say to him. we weren't singing anymore, so i didn't have to yell.

"if i scoot over anymore ill be half way out of the car." he answers.

"keep scooting over!" Logan interrupts rudely in an unamused tone.

"shut up, Logan!" Abigail yells back at him. getting a bit feisty are we. "not everybody is having a bad day!"

"i am!" Zach says.

"nobody cares about you!" Logan yells.

"i do!" Abigail yells back a him. Zach's face turns tomato red as Logan and Abigail start fighting. Somewhere in there Connor and i get into it and Haddon also joins. Zach is still stuck in his own little world thinking about what Abigail said.

"SHUT UP!" Cassie yells back at us. we immediately shut up. "i have a game we can play! its call the silent game! one...two...three...GO!"

the silent game didn't really work. until she added, "winner gets their own hotel room in Cleveland" that shut us up until we got to -. Cassie ended up getting her own room, unless you count her make-up suit case.

Abigail and I got to share a room. Daniel, Haddon, and Connor got the room with the pullout sofa. And Logan and Zach shared the last room. Big mistake!

**i know i know the chapters are getting shorter and shorter but i have to get to the good part before they are long again! hey i need you to tell me if a am changing from present to past tense! i feel like i am because i am writing something that is in past tense and this story is in present tense and you know what i mean. I just need to know! for those of you who read this and are wondering if it is really 46 hours to San Francisco from New York City the answer is yes it is! i am using Google Maps because i am weird and i also want it accurate(because i am a weirdo)! REVEIW! :)**


	16. The Switch

**long time no update, but nobody has reviewed my last i think THREE chapters, so i took my merry little time! and i joined a roleplay(It's Just a FAYZ) its a Gone HAVE TO REVIEW SO I KNOW YOUR READING THIS! i will stop! i have another story i can work on FULL TIME! sorry but the caps lock but im serious! REVIEW!**

The Switch

Me and Abigail are in the room nextdoor to Logan and Zach and i am positive we wont get any sleep tonight. i dont think they will either. I, so badly right now, want to go over there and switch rooms. Maybe i should go get Haddon and stick him in there with Logan. I know he's a heavy sleeper i bet you i could get Abigail to help me pick him up and switch with Zach. you know what, this pillow is very sufficating.

"hey Abigail i have a plan." i wisper.

"anything to get them to shut them up," she answers lifting the pillow off her face.

we both got out of bed and stubled to the door in the dark. i bumbed into the wall a couple of times and i think i heard Abigail bumb into the chair and the bathroom door. those bruises will definitally show up tommarrow. we finally make it out the door into the hallway. luckily the lights on out there so we wont get anymore bruises but i not so sure about our eyes. going from total blackness to even a little light hurts my eyes, try going from blackness to sun rise.

we didnt have a key so we had to knock. Haddon may be a light sleeper but Daniels not. he answered the door rubbing his eyes and mumbling something about chocolate milk. i dont think hes having nightmares tonite, unless the chocolate milk is turning into monsters.

"excuss me may we barrow Haddon for a minute?" i ask politly.

Daniel makes some weird motion with his hands and opens the door wider so we can squeeze past him. thier room is pitch black like ours but this time Abigail has the idea to turn on the lights. Conner and Daniel were already up from the knocking so they both had gotten used to the darkness. All they did was rubb thier eyes and groan. I walked right over to Haddon and pulled of the sheets. All the boys luckliy sleep in shorts, but no shirts. Man, Haddon has a nice six pack. whatever! i shake off the thought and begin to pull Haddon out of the bed. Abigail catches on and helps. Daniel and Conner just sit on the beds watching us not bothering to help.

by the way we are doing all this with our eyes half closed. i bet you we look like zombies.

a groan escapes Haddon mouth and we both freeze. if he wakes up we will both be dead. he shifts his leg a little but stays asleep. this is one of my best pranks yet!

finally we make it out in the hallway and to Zach and Logan's door. Abigail sets Haddons feet down and knocks on the door. Logan answers.

"stop fighting like a married couple, me and Emma wanna sleep!"

"a bit hard when Zach over here is being a bi.." _SLAP! _nice one Abigail!

"Zach get over here!" she wisper yells into the room. Zach runs to the doorway. "get in the other boys room. you get the couch. "

Zach immedititly speed walks over to room 725, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Abigail isnt following him. daughters of Hades like their sleep. and have a very short temper.

"now you need to stop being a hellhound!" she yells at him, then changing to a nicer voice she motions to Haddon, "meet your new room mate!"

* * *

"ahhhhhh!" Haddon screams from the room next door.

Abigail and i burst out laughing! we fell right asleep after we got back to our room last night and like one in the morning. its nine now so we got our needed eight hours of sleep. i think Haddon got ten hours.

"what the heck happened?" Haddon yells totally confused. then (ive done this to him a lot), "EMMA!"

i walk over to the wall connecting our rooms and say casually, "other people are sleeping." i can totally just see Haddon fumimg with his face all red. three seconds later i hear a nock on the door.

"i wonder who that could be?" i ask sarcasticly. Abigail stiffles a laugh.

"oh its your dear old granna bringing some cookies," Haddon say through the door in his best grandma impression.

"yum cookies!" i hear Conner say out in the hallway.

"ugggg!" i hear Daniel groan, "this boy doesnt need any sugar."

by this time i have made it to the door.

"what happened after Zach came in?" i ask, opening the door.

"i fell asleep," he answered himself, while rubbing his eyes, "they drew all over my face, and put whip cream on my hands."  
"well tonite was just full of pranks now wasn't it," Haddon says, looking strait at me.

"you cant hurt me we're in a public area," i say quickly, as Haddon takes a step towards me with his hand in his pocket. Haddon has this weird sword that fold up into a scrap of metal shaped as a ring. he barley ever wares it as a ring though. he says it makes him look like a girl. the ring doesn't look like a wedding ring it has a couple of swirls but you can only see them when looking very closely he says. i cant see them but he swares they are there. i think he has an eyesight problem.

"whatever," he says.

"ready to go to the Stoll house?" Cassie asks coming out of her room.

**well hopefully you remeber to review my short(sorry bout that) chapter! nothin much to say other than REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! my teacher would kill me if he saw how many exclamation points i used. and the many spelling and grammer issues. sorry i didnt really proof read this chapter.**


	17. Thank God There's Legos

**sorry for the wait ive been busy with swim team all july and then in august i went to texas for a week and had no access to the computer or my chapters, and its kinda hard to start a new one without knowing when the last one ended. so, here you go! :) - so unprofessional but im happy so i deserve to put a smiley face there!**

Thank God There's Legos!

"No," answered Haddon grumpily.

"Why not?" She asks, "Were there problems last night?"

"I going to take a nap," I say, "Abigail did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Why no Emma I didn't," she answered, "Somebody in the room next-door was making too much noise and I couldn't fall asleep."

"Well I didn't get any sleep either," Logan stated, "Haddon snores like a pig, or a dog, or whatever."

"Wait, I thought Haddon was bunking with Daniel and Connor," Cassie asked, "And where is Connor?"

"He wasn't in bed when I woke up." Daniel said.

"I didn't even here him get up." Zach added.

"Ok, then," Cassie sighed, "Pack up everyone we've got a missing demigod to find."

In the middle of Cassie sentence, a couple walked out of their room. They gave Cassie a weird look when she said "demigod" and gave us a weirder look when the looked at us closer and noticed we were all about 13 in our PJ's standing in the hall without adults. They just turned around and walked in the other direction whispering to themselves.

"Well that was a bit rude!" I say.

"Shut up!" Haddon yells at me. He's still mad at me for last night. "We have to go find your boyfriend!"

"Shut up!" I yell back. Luck for me nobody was in the hallway to hear it. "The point of it being a secret is so that nobody knows!"  
"Secrets are for people who have something to hide!"

"No duh, idiot!" I yell. Haddon never gets this mad, except when Zach pulls some stupid prank on him. But even then, he doesn't get THIS mad. "OK, I still don't understand what I did wrong. I pulled a prank. Something stupid, like Zach would do. It was either that or everybody would have to deal with Abigail and me. You were already asleep what does it matter?"

"Forget it," He says, "just forget it."

"Okay," I answered, throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Anybody know where he might have gone?" Cassie asked from the front seat of the van. We had all squished back into the van to search for Connor. he couldnt have gone far, I mean he had to walk, because the van was sill in the parking lot.

"This could be a waste of time," Daniel stated, "He could have been kidnapped or something."

"How could that have happened they would have taken all three of ya'll instead of just Connor," I answer.

"If he was kidnapped we would be doin' the same thing, idiot!" Haddon says.

"Okay, dude, that was just uncalled for!" I snap at Haddon, "whats your problem today? Switching your rooms can't be this upsetting."

"Nothing," he answers, looking back out the window. It was a gloomy day and we were all pretty grouchy because of the fog and the rain, but it seemed to be affecting Haddon the most. It's beginning to worry me. Haddon is normally the happiest person ever. I always go to him when im having a bad day, which is alot. He always cracks some corny joke or shows me some weird trinket he was up all night working on. Being a son of Hephaestus he is always working on some project with his cabin or just for fun. He always has some scrap metal or pipe pieces or sometimes even legos is his pocket. he uses them to help him think or to calm himself down and vent his frustration by bending the metal and forming it into like a flower or a car.

"I got it!" I yell, surprising everyone in the van who had been consumed by the silence, "Haddon do you have any scrap metal with you?"

"No," he answers grumpily.

"Exactly!" I yell snapping my fingers, "Cassie, do you think Connor would mind if we stopped of at a toy store or a Home Depot?"

"Why would we do that?" she asked confused. Nobody knew where i was going with this, but it made sense because i was the only one who seriously knew Haddon.

"I know a way to fix Haddon!

Cassie makes a sharp left throwing everyone against each other and pulls up in front of a hardware store,"It's not ToysRUs but its got toys and such."

"Thanks, it should have what i need," i answer, "Does anyone have any money?"

"I got twenty bucks," Haddon says handing it to me.

"I got two dollars," Zach says bulling it out of his pocket, "I think its the change from the candy store."

"Thats gross! You havent washed those pants since?" Abigail asked.

"I have!" Zach answered defensively, "I just didnt take the money out of my pocket."

"Great Zach," I say sticking my hand out for the money. he snatches it back and hugs it to his chest.

"Im not giving it to you for Mr. grumpy-boy here. use your own money!" he answers.

"Fine!" I announce, "Anyone wanna come with?"

everyone's hand automatically shoots up except, you guessed it, Haddon. I pull him out of the van after me and dragged him into the store.

Im trying to help the dude. You'd think he'd be a little more grateful.

"What do you want Star Wars or Harry Potter," I question, pointing to the Lego boxes I found in the back of the store. As soon as we walked through the doors everyone scattered, searching for different things. Daniel and Zach went over to a section with Nerf stuff. Cassie headed straight for makeup. Abigail, with Logan trailing, went to the science stuff. Who knew a daughter of Hades would be interested in science.

"I dont care!" he grumbles.

"Okay then, I get you the...Pretty Pretty Princess legos over there," I say pointed to the end of the shelf.

"Whatever," he answered nonchalantly but i could see his eyes light up when the passed over the Ninjago Ice Dragon for sale. I picked it up and walked over to the cashier.

"Is that all?" she asks kindly.

"I think so," I answer.

"wait, wait," Zach yells from across the store.

"I guess not," I grumble.

He runs over with a package of swedish fish and a pack of cookies. "do you have any left over money? I think this is a little over two dollars."

"Why do you need swedish fish and cookies? Getting a bit hungry are we? Cant you just wait till we get to Connor and Travis's house?" i ask.

"haven't you noticed Zeus and Clara have been following the van the whole time! They're perched on the tree right out side." He answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, i havent. i thought we left them at camp?"

"I guess they decided we werent safe so they followed us," he answered.

"excuse me? Are you two going to check out?" the cashier girl asked giving us a weird look.

"yes we are," i answer grabbing zach's money, as he places the swedish fish and cookies on the counter.

"Your total is $20.78,"

"Here you go," I say handing her Haddon's twenty and one of zach's dollar bills.

"Your change is 32c," she answers, handing over three dimes and 2 pennies.

"Thanks," I answer grabbing the lego box and leaving the candy for zach to pick up, "here Haddon build your stupid dragon thingy. Happy now?"

"YEP!" he yells happily, as he totally destroys the box.

"Thats the Haddon i know!" I answer smiling.

**yeah i know its short but it was this or nothing take your pick! Review plz! nobody has been :( and im very say**


	18. Torture is Torture

**Ok so I decided to make this in Connors POV because today is a special day. October 25 is the day zoie/emma and zach/zak came to camp! Yayayayaya! Also because I plan on updating with Zoie/Emmas POV on my birthday(THuRSDaY feel free to give me virtual presents) So I'm writing this on a school bus so if it's bad I'm sorry :( don't hate it's my birthday week**

Connor's POV

"Where the heck am I?" I ask, waking up sore and hurting to a pitch black room. I must have been knocked out.  
"Your are here," answers a mysterious feminine voice. Why is it always a mysterious voice in a dark room when someone gets kidnapped. Also their hand a feet are bound with some tight bared rope. Oh, lookie! My hands and feet are tied too.  
"Hey," I yell into the darkness, "where's the barbed rope?""we decided to go easy on you," a male voice answered, "Now where is the daughter of the moon?"  
"who are you!" I yell back knowing exactly who he was talking about. I was just trying to buy some time. Maybe "the daughter of the moon" and her brother can find me.  
"Only time can tell," he answers.  
Then the woman asks, "We shan't hurt you unless you lead us to the girl."  
"You 'shan't' hurt me? That's real nice." still trying to buy time.  
"STOP BUYING TIME CHILD! WE CAN SEE RIGHT THROUGH THE LIES," the man yells angrily.  
"Well that puts a kink in my plans," I say sarcastically, "I planned on telling you I could fly. Too bad."  
"This boy thinks he is smart," The man grumbles, "Tell us where she is or we shall be forced to torture you."  
"Ok I'm scared now, comma but, I still don't know who your talking about."  
"As we said before," The woman's voices says soothingly, "We shall not tolerate lies."  
"But I'm telling the truth!" I complain. I wonder how long it will take them before they follow through with their threat?

SLAP!  
A searing pain began in my check. "ow!" I guess it didn't take them that long to crack.  
"We are not tolerate people. Tell us what we want and you shan't be killed. Tortured? Yes, but not to the point of death.  
"Never!" I yell.  
A few minutes of slapping and kicking and even a few nicks with a dagger later...  
"He is done for today, but we shall be back when the suns rays rise."  
As soon as they left I immediately fell asleep. Its hard resisting all that torture. You should try it some time. It's tiring. My dream was a bit weird. It was like I was looking through the eyes of someone else. I was following, more of floating, behind our truck. I couldn't hear anything but Emma and Haddon talking.  
_"We'll find him," Haddon states.  
"Thanks," Emma answers.  
_Yes! They are trying to find me. At least I'm not forgotten. I followed them to a burger king parking lot. It was like I was connected to the truck. I couldn't follow them when they went INTO Burger King I could only watch from the outside. When they piled back into the car everyone fell asleep.

I wanted to try something, so floated up to Emma and whispered Zoie in her ear. She didn't answer but I could tell she heard me, because she slightly opened her eyes. I was then somehow transported into HER dream, but it wasn't a dream. It was me in the dark room but I was glowing. Emma began to run towards me. When she got to me she asked, "Where are you?"  
"I am here," I answer vaguely. It was all my brain allowed me to say, before Emma started to fade.  
I was slaped awake after what felt like a minute of sleep. They dream was really confusing, but sometimes demigods dreams arent always fantasies. I am hoping in this case that is true. I don't know how much of this torture I can take.  
"Where is she my boy?" the male voice seaths.  
"Only time will tell."

**Yes i know real short and confusing but i plan on updating again on my brithday as a special birthday treat. Though i dont know why you are the ones that should be giving me treats not the other way around. And let me get something strait. Since i wrote the next chapter before this one this has a bit of really obvious foreshadowing. like the Haddon and Emma conversation goes on in the next chapter along with some...other things mwhahahaha!**


	19. Starbucks?

**Ok i know the last chapter was short and confusing but i've read publish books with chapters like that so...DEAL! now today was the best day ever(today was my birthday) and this makes it better because i finaly get to update because i dont have a load of homework! :D yeah! Without further hesitation...CHAPTER 19!**

When we where all piled back into the car, now with a happy Haddon, reality hit me. Connor was missing. "Connor's missing," i wisper to myself, totally shocked. I was so furius at Haddon i hadnt even remember he disapeared. Oh my gods! He is acctually missing. Being a demigod that is one of the worst senerios he could be in. A monster could have kiddnapped him and he could be hurt or worse dead. I put my head in my hands. "He is not dead. he is not dead." i chant.

Haddon being back to his normall self put his arm around me and gave me a hug. then wispers, "We'll find him."

"Thanks," I say putting my head on his shoulder. Any daughter of Aphrodite whould have said "Awww" at that moment. We're lucky. Everybody in the car knew we acted more like brother and sister then boyfriend and girlfriend. I thought of that idea as disgusting.

"Okay gang where to now?" Cassie asks from the front seat. We had moved from the parking lot of the toy store to the parking lot of a Burger King. it was less then a mile and a total waste of gas, but apparently Logan was "so hungry i could die." Drama King! Anywho, Cassie agreed and said she was running out of soda cans. yes she eats soda cans. Wierd but Cassie says tin cans are like candy to satyrs. Never tried one so i take her word for it. I was so worried about Connor i couldnt eat, i seemed to be the only one. Zach ended up eating my fries. no clue why i even ordered them.

"If i were a son of posidion where would i go?" Daniel asks then after thinking a bit he realized, "the title explains its self."

"What?" Zach ask. Oh poor confused boy. Will he never learn.

"You idiot!" Logan snaps, "A son of posidion loves water!"

"Oh," Zach answers. His intire face including his ears turned tomato red, and he imediatly became interrested in his shoes.

Abigail comes up and patts him on the back. he looks up and gives her a weak smile before looking back at his shoes. Logan tries for the hundreth time to make a move on Abigail but before he could get anywhere close she pulls Zach in front of her. Human shield! Briliant girl, Abigail is. Now i sound like Yoda from Star Wars. Logan not noticing Abigail was replaced by Zach continued to put his arm around Zach's shoulders. Zach gives Logan a weird look before lashing out and pushing him onto Haddon who was still building his dragon thing. Haddon drops his little toy, breaking it. Oh, not a good idea.

Staring down at his broken masterpiece Haddon pulls out his celestrial bronze sword. Logan having been at camp one day before being sent on the quest should have no clue how to defend himself. But he pulled out his sword from its shelth expertly as if he'd been doing it for years. This doesnt look good.

"Where'd you learn to handle a sword Logan," Haddon teased. Haddon may be a son of Hephestus but he was pretty handy with his sword. Also he's not to bad looking like most of his cabin. He is one of few the Aphrodite girls would consider "cute." That is actually a HUGE accomplishment for a son of Hephestus.

_RUMBLE!_

Sorry! I forgot they could all read my mind. I didnt mean to insult you Sir Hephestus.

"oh, you know," Logan replies, "the usual. from school"

"They dont normally teach sword fighting in Alabama Schools." When did Logan say he was from Alabama? I would guess California.

"That doesnt mean i dont know how to fight."

"Well then," Haddon growls, "feel free to disarm me." He swings first and aims for Logan's left thigh. Logan easily blocks and preforms a move only a perfesional could complete. Haddon is disarmed twelve seconds into the battle.

Cassie begins to clap.

"Why the heck are you clapping?" Zach exclaims.

"For a demigod that was at camp for twenty minutes thats pretty good," Cassie explains. This is the girl thats in charge of us. We are so dead.

"He didn't learn anything from OUR camp," i say, "obviously Logan wasn't telling us the whole truth."

"Correct," Logan answers, "I did learn anything from YOUR camp but i do know a bit about swordfighting from another camp. I used to be munber 2 in the country for fencing."

"Really?" Cassie asked totally interested.

"Oh gods! I'd rather not listen to Logans oh so interresting history," Abigail conplains, "I know all i need to know about him."

"Do you like what you know?" He asks.

"No," she states plainly, "You are irrogant, rude, and totally self obsorbed."

"Oh and Mr. Zach over here isnt?" Logan retorts.

"Dont bring my brother into the fight," I yell, "He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, but he does," Logan explains, "He has everything to do with this..."

"Are you going to explain?" Abigail asks.

"No you have to figure it out by your self," There is too much drama in this group. We need to focus on finding our missing son of Posidion.

"Well thanks for clarifying that," Abigail snapps and storms inside the resturant grumbling something about still being hungry. Zach tries to follow her but Haddon holds him back. An angry daughter of Hades is not one to mess with. I feel bad for the cashier that has to serve her. We wait outside for her all having our own little conversations. Zach walks up to me and ask, "You worried about Connor."

"That among other things," i answer glumly.

"like what?"

"The past few weeks have seemed like a surreal dream. It's like i was reading an amazing fantasy book with me being the main charater and none of this was real. When Connor disappeared it reminded me that you are all real people and everybody here could get hurt cause of us. I guess this whole ordeal with the gods and everything is begining to settle in."

"I know how you feel,"

"if doesnt seem to be affecting you much," i answer, finally looking up at him.

"Yes it has," he replys, "my mind isnt really processing anything as fast as it should be. It's like its waiting for someone to tell me it was a lie. You do realize everything we know about life has been proved to be a lie over the course of a week. everything!"

"Yeah i guess. Maybe its a good thing your mind doesnt believe anything that is told to you. Maybe it will come in handy, later in our demigod life."

"Ugg," Zach grumbles, "Thats sound to weird. It's more of like our parrallel universe. You know our names are even a lie?"

"Yeah, maybe i should start calling you Zak."

"For me its not much of a difference but you have to go from Emma to Zoie. A bit of a change for you."

"seriously? I will respond to any name thrown in my direction. When i go home on vacations and stuff without you people have so many nicknames for me! not all of them nice. Pippi, brace face, fatty, and Joe."

"where did Joe come from?" Zach questions.

"no idea..." i trail off.

"Earth to Zoie?" Zach calls, "Abigails back i think we should head to the van."

"Uggg Zoie! I like the name but it sounds like it doesnt fit me."

_Only time will tell..._

"Thanks," I grumble to the mysterious vioce. I dont really know if it was my mom, another olympian, or just my conscience. I think im going crazy.

When we got back to the car immediatly alomost everyone fell asleep. I fell onto Haddon, because he didnt fall asleep, Zach fell into the wall. Daniel didnt fall alseep until after i did. And Abigail fell into the door. Dont know about everyone else, but Haddons shoulder was very confortable.

While i was asleep i had the weirdest dream...again. I heard my name called by what sounded like Connor's voice. Thats when i started to float and i saw Connor slowing come into view. i ask him "Where are you?" and he answers vaguely, " I am here." then he starts to fade away again and i see a on eof those neon, glwoing signs. it says Starbucks. What the heck? I aks my self before i am shaken awake by Haddon.

"I heard you mumble Connor and then Starbucks?" Haddon questions.

"Cassie where is the nearest Starbucks?"

**okie dokie i am hopeing this made up for the confusing chapter 18! and since today was the best day ever i am posting on my blog a full acount of it...tomorrow! because i feel like it! mwahahaha! and i also updated because i wont be able to for a while because we are writing a personaly narritive in English! yayaya but also booooo! i dont get to talk to my one reviewer! THANKS GREEKHERO! i really like the reviews! and ive you do most of the time i will send you a PM and sometimes check out ur story if that makes you want to review more...BYE!**


End file.
